


Sweet Slayer

by BloodEnvy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodEnvy/pseuds/BloodEnvy
Summary: Set during "Superstar".“Someday, Sweet Slayer… I would love you take you on. See you face the evil alone for once.”What if Jonathan wasn't with Buffy when she went to fight the demon?





	Sweet Slayer

Buffy strode through the cemetery determinedly, ignoring the pit of worry in her stomach and gripping the stake in her pocket tightly. She wasn’t used to patrolling alone. Giles didn’t think she should be going out on patrol without Jonathan or the gang, and Jonathan had always agreed.

But she was the Slayer. After all the training sessions and history lectures from Giles, well, she figured that had to mean something. But Jonathan blew her away. Hell, compared to him, she could barely hold a crossbow right.

And something about him was making her uneasy. He’d walked in on the meeting she’d called with the rest of the Scoobies, and immediately shut her down when she questioned his story about the monster. Tara was hurt, and no one seemed to think that it could be Jonathan’s fault.

That thought gave Buffy the wiggins. It didn’t seem right... Jonathan had never been wrong before. Even Riley had disagreed with her. But she couldn’t shake this feeling that something was wrong.

So she’d suggested that she and Jonathan track down the monster together, but he’d turned her down, saying it was much too dangerous for her. She’d reluctantly agreed, but after twenty minutes of listening to the others fawn over Jonathan and his ‘infinite wisdom’, she’d told them she needed some air.

She was a little nervous to be alone in the cemetery, but straightened her back and inhaled deeply to calm herself. She was the Slayer. The Chosen One. She was going to prove to the others that she could face down evil by herself.

“The sidekick is taking a walk by herself for once?” Buffy jumped at the British accent that broke the silence. “You get lost, Slayer? Never see you without Jonathan.”

Buffy stiffened as Spike stepped out of his crypt, perpetual smirk on his face. The light was dim, but she could see his eyes travel over her body for a moment before he fixed that annoying grin on her again. Scowling, she eyed him defiantly.

“Shut up, Spike.”

Spike grinned, his hands on his belt buckle. Buffy tried to avoid fixating on that as her mind flashed back to those hands brushing over her thighs, that belt buckle digging into her side as she sat in his lap, curled up together during the faux-engagement. Balling her hands into fists, she kept her glare firmly in place.

“Ooh, semi-harsh language from Betty.” Spike taunted, stepping closer. “Feisty even when the big guy’s not around to protect you.” She watched his hand reach out, brushing hair behind her ear. His hand lingered, his thumb moving to brush against her cheek. Her eyes stayed fixed on his, and she felt his hand move down the side of her face towards her neck, his thumb sweeping against the side of her lips.

She knew she should pull away from him, say some scathing remark, but she just stood there. She watched him with wide eyes as his hand moved lightly to her throat. “Someday... Sweet Slayer...” His fingertips moved over her collarbone and she fought to hold back a shiver as his hand moved lower. He knew she should stop him, but she still didn’t move. Her heart was beating through her chest, and she swallowed.

“...I’d love to take you on.” His fingers trailed down the centre of her chest, dangerously close to her breasts. She was suddenly glad for her high-necked tee shirt. “See you face the evil alone for once.”

“I don’t need his help,” Buffy said defiantly, raising her chin. Her jaw clenched as Spike chuckled deeply, his hand never halting its movement down her body, over her stomach and down to her belt. She shoved him away angrily, and he laughed again.

“I can kick your ass without him, Spike.”

The vampire grinned, stepping in again, forcing her back against the side of the crypt. He had her wedged in the corner of the alcove created by the door, her back against the side and her shoulder pushed into the corner. “That’s something I’d like to see, Betty.”

His tongue curled behind his teeth and Buffy folded her arms over her chest. She could feel the cool expanse of his chest against her arms, and she tossed her hair imperiously. “It’s Buffy.”

“Real improvement,” Spike shot back and Buffy scowled at him. He stepped in again, his body practically moulding against hers. Some part of the back of her mind was trying to remind her of a certain sandy-haired T.A. that was back at Giles’. She moved to push him away but her hands found purchase on his arms, and she gripped the leather of his jacket.  Spike smirked at her, and she straightened, clearing her throat.

“That’s enough with the creepy chatting.” She told him. “Where’s the monster?”

Spike’s hand was in her hair again, playing with it almost idly as his free hand crept up the side of her thigh. “How should I know?”

Buffy’s eyes closed for a short moment, and she tried to move her hip away from his wandering hand, but he moved with her. “You’ve got every demon in town wanting to kick your butt. A smart person would be keeping tabs on where the more powerful ones are.” Buffy pointed out, proud of herself for thinking of that. Maybe she didn’t need Jonathan after all. “Big, ugly, weird mark on its head; have you seen it?”

Spike smirked. “No.” His hand had moved from her hair and onto her collarbone, his ghosting fingers slowing working her jacket off her shoulder. His voice had taken on a husky tone, and Buffy shivered. His smile widened despite the sarcasm in his voice. “But then again, I’m probably lying.”

Buffy rolled her eyes, tightening her grip on his sleeves and shoving him backwards until his back hit the opposite wall. Spike’s eyes widened in surprise; the vamp was too startled to fight her off. She was stronger than he realised. “Ow! What are you doing? You aren’t supposed to do that.”

Buffy leaned in close, her body pressed against his, and Spike’s scarred eyebrow rose. “Spike, where’s the demon?” A small growl rumbled in the back of Spike’s throat, and Buffy pushed him harder against the wall. A thought occurred to her, and she softened her voice, making it more intimate. “You’re relying on butcher’s blood right now, aren’t you?”

“What are you saying?”

“Just that the butchers in this town respect Jonathan’s reputation,” Buffy shrugged, stepping back slightly. She let go of him, but he stayed where he was. “If they do him a favour you might get pretty thirsty.”

Spike looked a little shocked, but then he straightened, a leer shaping on his lips. “But Jonathan isn’t here, is he, Wonder Kitten? And he wouldn’t let little Betty out by herself, not on a hunt this big. So, I’m thinking Jonathan wouldn’t be too happy to find out you confronted anyone without him.”

Buffy’s shoulders sagged slightly, and Spike grinned. “Sorry, I can’t help you, Slayer. But I really don’t give a damn.”

Buffy grabbed him, slamming him up against the wall again, but Spike was prepared this time, snarling and shoving her back instinctively. He shouted in pain as the chip fired in his head, but he pushed forward, planting an arm on either side of Buffy, trapping her. His head hung low as he fixed her with a glare, the chip still burning in his head. “You really don’t want to be playing this game, Betty.”

“It’s _Buffy._ ” She replied arrogantly, her eyes widening in shock as Spike’s mouth crashed into hers. The kiss was angry, all fire and heat. His mouth moved almost harshly against hers, but Buffy found herself answering it, her lips biting and brushing against his with the same force. That part of her mind spoke up again, but another, much pettier one argued back that Riley had slept with Faith, and even if he hadn’t known it wasn’t her, part of her still wanted to get even.

Spike’s blunt teeth grazed her bottom lip and she sighed. He took the opportunity to move his tongue into her mouth and tangle with hers as his hand found her shoulder and began tugging at her jacket. She shrugged out of it eagerly, rewarded by Spike’s hands immediately finding her body, one pinching her waist while the right moved to her neck, his thumb under her chin.

She moaned as his left hand slid around her hip to dip under her shirt and caress the skin of the small of her back before it moved upwards and unclipped her bra. Spike wasn’t sure how far he could go... he wasn’t even entirely sure why he kissed her. But he wanted her. He never knew that that prat Jonathan’s pet Slayer was so fiery and wild, but now, with her hands fumbling with the bottom of his shirt, he was glad he’d found out.

Spike released her long enough to shed his duster, a rumble sounding in his chest as Buffy’s fingernails scraped against his stomach, and he moved his mouth to her neck, his hand slipping under her shirt to tease her stomach. Buffy shivered against him and he grinned, grazing teeth over her collarbone through her shirt and gripping her ass.

Buffy felt Spike’s fingers trace the underside of her breast and arched into the touch. His tongue was tracing the line of her neck as his hand covered her breast and squeezed, and she let out a gasp at the feel of his cool hand over her hardened nipple. He pinched it, and she could feel his grin against her jaw as she let out an ‘Oh!’

Spike’s hand left her breast to pull her shirt upwards, bunching it and her bra awkwardly above her chest, and he lowered his mouth eagerly to her breasts. He circled the nipple carefully before taking it between his lips, his hand squeezing her other breast roughly. He tugged lightly on the nipple with his teeth before placing wet, open mouthed kisses over her chest.

Buffy’s fingers tangled in his platinum hair, loosening curls she didn’t know he had and keeping his mouth against her skin. She could hear him chuckle, and she slung her hips against his defiantly. Spike immediately moved against them, grinding against her heat almost desperately. He moved to kiss her again, that same passion and anger still burning against her lips.

Buffy’s hands found his belt buckle, and Spike felt an anticipatory thrill jolt through his body. He was still half-certain that, at any moment, she was going to slap him and storm off, but she was unbuckling his belt and he couldn’t care enough to be cautious. He felt her hands falter as she lowered the zipper and grinned.

“You were expecting—“

“Clothing of the underwear variety, yeah,” Buffy said, her eyes on the cock she’d just released from the tight jeans wrapped around Spike’s hips. It jutted proudly from his body and his hand came down to wrap around the base, slowly pumping up and down the length of it. Buffy hesitated for only a moment before her lips found his again and her tiny hand joined his.

Spike groaned as Buffy gripped him tightly, her thumb flicking over the head before moving down to the base again. He pushed at her jeans, and she swatted his hands away, dropping to her knees. She met his surprised gaze for a moment before taking the tip into her mouth.

“Fuck... Slayer...” Spike let out a strangled moan as she swirled her tongue around the head before taking him in as far as she could, flattening her tongue against the underside of his cock as she slowly pulled back. Buffy couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face at the nonsensical phrases he was uttering, a feeling of pride in her stomach. She hadn’t done this many times before, just once or twice, and it made her proud to know she was having this kind of effect on a man who’d been around a lot longer than she had.

She tugged his jeans lower over his thighs, her nails scratching at his pale skin before she cupped his balls in her hand and squeezed them gently. Spike’s fingers tangled tightly in her curls as she pulled back again, hollowing her cheeks before releasing him. She pumped him with her hand, planting kisses over the top of his thighs and his pelvic bone. She licked along the vein that ran to the end of his cock before taking it into her mouth again. She squeezed her thighs together, and Spike inhaled deeply, his head falling back.

His head swimming with the scent of her arousal, he waited until she pulled back for breath and brought her to standing again, smashing his mouth against hers. Buffy moaned into his mouth, and his hands found her waistband again. He unzipped her jeans and dipped his hand under the denim to trace the lace of her underwear. Buffy whimpered, and his mouth moved to graze his teeth over her earlobe. She ground against his hand desperately, and he touched her clit through the thin material. Biting her lip, Buffy brought him in for a kiss, her hands moving to push at her jeans, desperate for more contact.

Spike teased her gently, revelling in the sounds she was making. He pushed at her jeans, shoving them and her panties down her thighs. Buffy shimmied her hips out of them, letting them fall to her feet, and stepped out of them as Spike’s hands slid over her hips and down to clutch her ass. He squeezed tightly, and Buffy shivered at the cold air. Her shirt was still bunched awkwardly around her chest, and she rubbed her body against Spike, desperate for friction.

Spike lifted her easily, and the Slayer’s legs wrapped eagerly around his waist as she ground against him. Spike groaned as her wetness rubbed against his erection, and he angled his hips to slide against her clit. Buffy let out a heady moan, and Spike dipped his head to her breast, teasing the underside for a moment before capturing the nipple between his teeth again.

Buffy swivelled her hips, gripping his shoulders as she lowered herself onto his cock. Spike’s eyes widened as he felt her envelope him, all the way to the base of his cock. Buffy moaned as her clit met his pelvic bone, and she twisted her hips, adjusting to his size. Spike began to move, slowly at first, his forehead against her shoulder as he pumped in and out of her slowly.

Buffy tilted Spike’s head, baring his neck to her. She licked a trail along his throat, her movements faltering only when Spike pinched her ass. She moved her lips up towards his ear, running teeth and tongue over his earlobe. Spike growled, and Buffy grinned. The heel of her boots were digging into him, and he pushed her harder against the wall, enjoying the pain.

“Harder.”

It was almost a plea, her shaky voice hot in his ear. He quickly obliged, not caring if he hurt her. He figured he’d know as soon as she did, what with the trigger happy chip in his skull. He thrust hard into her, her back slamming into the wall behind her with every push. Buffy’s breathing became harsher, moans and gasps joining Spike’s unnecessary breathing in her ears.

Spike’s hands slid over her hips, pinching at her waist. Buffy gripped his shoulders, bunching the fabric of his shirt in her fists, pulling it up his back. Spike kissed her again, and Buffy pushed forward eagerly, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

They landed with an ‘oof’, rolling onto the grass until Buffy landed on top, his cock still buried inside her. She gasped at the feelings the new position caused, straightening up into a sitting position. Spike adjusted his hips, moving them up to meet hers with every downswing, his head arched back as she ground her clit against him. Her fingernails dug into his chest as she clutched his shirt, her hands only releasing him to pull his shirt up and scratch at his abs.

Buffy moaned as she increased the pace, their breathing and the slap of skin on skin the only sounds in the cemetery. Spike pushed himself onto his elbows, his mouth on her breast again as she alternated between fisting his hair and her own. Spike could feel her muscles tightening around him and he growled, her nails now scoring his shoulders and back. Her hands were everywhere, and he moved a hand to her clit, moving his fingers against it hurriedly.

Buffy jerked above him, and he grinned. “C’mon, Betty... face the evil.” He smirked, and Buffy rotated her hips.

“It’s _Buffy,_ ” she retorted just as her orgasm hit, a strangled scream breaking from her as she shuddered above him. His fingers didn’t stop even as his eyes rolled back in his head as her inner core clenched around him, and Buffy felt a second wave crash over the heels of the first, and she fell forward, her hips still moving furiously as her release came again and again.

Spike’s teeth tore at his lip as he came, a roar ripping from his throat as Buffy slowed to a stop. He felt her kiss his chest softly and he fell back, letting his back hit the ground again. He breathed heavily, his hands coming up of their own volition to rest on her back, his fingertips drawing shapes and patterns against the sweat-covered skin. Buffy’s breath came out in a cloud as she lay there, and she rolled to the side, lying next to him, watching their breathing mingle, mist in the air.

“Where’s... the monster, Spike?” She asked breathlessly, brushing away the hair that was sticking to her forehead.

Spike let out a small sigh. “Look, I don’t know much, okay?” He told her, his eyes fixed above him. Buffy turned her head to the side to watch him. “There’s some vampires got kicked out of a cave in the hills behind Brookside Park. Don’t know what did the kicking out, but it was probably pretty big—“

Buffy stood on shaky legs, unconcerned by her nudity. Spike pushed himself into a sitting position, zipping up his jeans and buckling his belt. He watched her pull on her underwear and pants, readjusting her shirt and clipping her bra back into place. Spike fixed his own shirt before standing, and Buffy handed him his duster as she pulled on her jacket.

“Thanks.” She tried to sound all-business, but she couldn’t help the small smile that crept onto her face. She brushed a hand through her hair. The curls were a mess, but she could always blame that on wrestling with a demon. She blushed... _that’s not exactly a lie, is it?_

Spike watched her with warm amusement as she blushed. She’d just fucked him against the wall of a crypt, but she still blushed. Bloody adorable. He’d never really paid much attention to the Slayer before, what with Jonathan being the one beating the crap out of him, but he had to admit, she was gorgeous.

Buffy turned to leave, holding her chin high. “Buffy?” She stopped, surprised, and faced the vampire again.

“You remember my name now?”

Spike smirked. “I’ll remember a lot more than that.”

Buffy’s cheeks flamed again. “What do you want?”

“Do you want back up?”

Buffy blinked. “You want to help?”

He shrugged. “’Could use a spot of violence. And like I said, it’s pretty big, so...” He let the sentence hang.

Buffy considered for a moment, before giving him a small smile. “Sure. Back up sounds like a plan.”


End file.
